Tails and Cosmo's first Date
by Xoverguy
Summary: A pretty simple tailsXcosmo fic with a few elements and settings from KH2. Loosely based off events in my other crossover story Lilo and Stitch: The Defender Vol 2 Chapter 21. R


**Tails' and Cosmo's first date**

**(With Andre on the sidelines)**

It was a beautiful day in the forever setting world of twilight town. Everybody was going about their normal business and everything looked peaceful. Then we suddenly see a momentary flash in an alleyway of the town. When the light clears, we see three familiar characters: Andre, Tails and Cosmo.

"So this is the place you wanted to show me Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah what do you think?" Tails asked slightly nervous.

"It's certainly new." Cosmo said.

"Hey kids, if you want to see something really cool, why don't we check out the view in front of the train station?" Andre suggested.

"Okay." they both said.

They got to the train station and took a look at the view. Tails was awestruck, but Cosmo was in complete awe.

"It's…It's so beautiful." Cosmo said.

"Yeah, it is." Tails agreed.

"Tails, how did you know about such a beautiful place?" Cosmo asked full of happiness.

"Well, I asked Andre, and he said that a friend of his called Sora told him about this place. Then I thought that I could bring you here as a gift, but I needed Andre's help to get here." Tails explained.

"This is a gift for me?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to make you happy." Tails said blushing.

Then Cosmo hugged Tails.

"Thank you." She said.

"Hey kids, there is still a lot of time left. Why don't we go and have dinner?" Andre asked.

"Cool!" Tails said.

"That would be nice." Cosmo said.

So the three got on the train. When they got off they continued to the Sunset Terrace.

"There was a new restaurant here that just recently opened. Ah, there it is!" Andre said.

They got over to the restaurant and waited for attendance. Soon a waiter came along.

"Table for three, sir?" The waiter asked.

"Nope, for two." Andre answered.

"Aren't you going to eat, Andre?" Cosmo said with a concerned voice.

"I'll eat later; there is something I need to do." Andre said. Then he turned to the waiter and spoke to him in a whisper.

"Give the kids whatever they order and I'll pay for it when I get back." Andre said.

"It will be done." The waiter said discreetly.

So then Andre left.

"Tails had this carefully planned for Cosmo, so I better not screw it up." Andre said.

"Where did he go?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh, he'll be back soon." Tails said with a somewhat nervous voice.

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah, Cosmo, what would you like?" Tails asked.

"I think that I'll order the super large spaghetti plate." Cosmo answered.

"You sure that you can take all of that?" Tails asked.

"Actually, I wanted to share it with you." Cosmo said.

"Really?" Tails said surprised while blushing slightly.

"Yes." Cosmo answered.

"Okay then, one super large spaghetti plate, with an orange juice for me." Tails said.

"And an apple juice for me." Cosmo added.

"Right away." The waiter said.

**(Meanwhile and the Moogle Item Synthesis shop)**

"Okay, so we got most of the stuff for that item, right?" Andre asked.

"Yes, I only need three more Dense Crystals, and then it will be complete… Kupo." The moogle said.

"But that means that I have to go over to…oh it doesn't matter. I'll get the crystals for you." Andre said.

"Good luck, Kupo."

(Back at the restaurant)

"There is something that I want to tell you, Cosmo." Tails said.

"What is it, Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, the reason that we are here is because I really wanted to have a date with you." Tails said.

"You did?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, but I was too nervous to ask. That is the second reason why Andre was here." Tails said.

"If he weren't here you would be too nervous to do this right?" Cosmo said.

"Yeah, this kind of stuff isn't Sonic's style, and most of the other guys were busy. Andre was the only guy that had the time, even with all the duties he has as the Defender." Tails explained.

After hearing this, Cosmo discovered that, although Tails is very brave in battle, when it came to stuff like this, he was very shy, like a normal kid. This discovery also felt comforting for her.

"Thank you for the date, then." Cosmo said.

"I'm glad you understand." Tails said.

"Just remember, you don't have to be so nervous when talking to me. I care about you Tails. You can tell me anything." Cosmo reassured.

"Thanks, and I care about you too." Tails said.

**(Back with Andre, who is now in Master Yen Cid's Tower)**

"Okay then, Dense Crystals are usually found here, and the Nobodies that usually carry them are…" Andre said before he was cut off.

Suddenly, four pairs of Berserker Nobodies appear with their gigantic Sledgehammers.

"…Berserker nobodies, just perfect" Andre said sarcasticallyas he immediately went Electric Experiment form and pulled out both of his swords. He then started charging Energy.

"STATIC STORM!" Andre shouted.

**(Back to Cosmo and Tails, who are now eating their spaghetti.)**

"I know I told you this Cosmo, but when you were gone. I missed you…a lot." Tails said.

"I know, and I know how it must have hurt to do what you had to do back then." Cosmo said.

"I almost wasn't going to do it if it weren't for you telling me to." Tails said with a slight tear in his eye.

"Well, think about it this way: If you didn't fire the cannon, the Metarex would have taken over our universe, and maybe they might have found a way to other universes like this one, which would then be doomed. Then none of the things that have happened while we were with Andre and the others would ever happen, and we would've never seen each other again." Cosmo clarified.

"Your right. I should be glad that your back…and I am." Tails said.

**(Back with Andre at the Moogle item synthesis shop.)**

"Is that thing done yet?" Andre said a little tense.

"Patience! It's almost done, but it is a complex process, Kupo!" The moogle said.

After five minutes, the item was ready.

"Good, here is your payment." Andre said as he gave the moogle 2,000 Munny.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Kupo." The moogle said.

**(Back to Tails and Cosmo)**

Tails and Cosmo were having desert when Andre came running into the restaurant.

"Hey, your back!" Tails said.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves." Andre said.

"Mm-hmm" Cosmo mumbled while having a bite of sea salt ice cream.

Andre went to the waiter.

"How much does this cost?" Andre asked discreetly.

"1,500 munny." The waiter said.

"Here, and keep the change." Andre said as he handed him 2,000.

Andre and the others were just about ready to transport back to Andre's gummi ship when Andre suddenly stopped.

"Tails, I think there is something that you want to give to Cosmo." Andre said as he discreetly passed a box to Tails.

"Thanks for the help." Tails whispered to Andre when he discovered what Andre meant.

"Cosmo, There is something I got for you." Tails said as he gave her the small box.

Cosmo opened it and was startled to see that inside the box there was what seemed to be a diamond carved in the shape of a blooming rose. The most surprising feature, though, was that the whole diamond was multi-colored.

"What is this?" Cosmo asked sunned by its beauty.

"It's called a Rainbow Bloom." Andre answered.

"Tails, how did you get something so beautiful?" Cosmo asked.

"I wanted you to have something special, so I asked for Andre's help and we looked for the materials needed to make it." Tails explained.

"Then I took them to the nearby Moogle shop and told them to make it. It's very difficult to find." Andre continued.

"Tails, did you do all that for me?" Cosmo asked.

"Like I said, Andre helped me." Tails said.

"But was it your idea?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes." Tails said.

Cosmo just stood there for about seven seconds, and then she immediately pulled tails into a hug. She had tears of happiness in her eyes.

"This is the best gift, and date, that anyone has ever given me. Thank you so much." Cosmo said.

And so a little while later they were back in Andre's gummi ship retuning to the Mobian dimension. While Andre was at the controls he looks back to see Tails and Cosmo asleep by each other, holding each others hand. Cosmo was laying her head on tails shoulder while she had her new diamond safely on her lap. Andre smiled as he said something to himself:

"You did great Tails."

**The End**


End file.
